Revenge Is Mine
by Bienniel
Summary: *Evil Mitchell* Mitchell meets Amber in a pub and knows he's met his soul mate. He turns Amber so she can be with him forever and together they exact revenge on those who have hurt Amber in the past.


Mitchell smiled at the brunette sitting on the bed in front of him. Her name was Amber and like him she was lonely and hurting. He had met her in a pub in London and the attraction had been mutual and instant. Their conversation had been flirty and talking had quickly led to hands brushing together and it hadn't been long before they were back at where Mitchell was staying. They had been together there for some hours and Mitchell hadn't once felt a need to drink Amber's blood.

"You know you could come with me. I can take away all your pain and problems. I'm something that can make them go away," Mitchell said.

"How in the heck can you make my pain and problems go away. No one has ever wanted to be with me. No one would even care if I died. I know it," Amber said.

"What if I was to tell you that you can get your revenge on those who hurt you and make sure they can never hurt you again," Mitchell said.

"I'm listening," Amber said.

"I am a vampire. I can make you a vampire too. And together we can hunt down those who've hurt you and make them pay," Mitchell said.

"What's the catch?" Amber asked.

"You will live forever. I can be yours forever and vice versa," Mitchell said.

Amber smiled at him. It had felt so good when they were kissing she was very attracted to him as he was very good looking with his long dark curly hair and his offer was tempting. She would be frozen forever youthful, beautiful and deadly. She already knew that Mitchell was different to other men she'd met. He was the only one who had shown genuine interest in her, who seemed to care. Those who had hurt her wouldn't know what had hit them. She could toy with them and watch them squirm knowing they were going to die.

"Yes make me yours. I want you to be mine forever," Amber said.

Mitchell smiled then closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were jet black and fangs had appeared in his mouth. Mitchell pulled her close to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were on her back holding her steady.

"This will only hurt for a moment I promise," Mitchell said.

Amber felt a sting as his fangs pierced the skin of her neck and then Mitchell was drinking from her. He drank steadily her blood tasting amazing, feeling her growing weaker as he fed. When Amber went limp against him he knew the time was right. Biting his own arm he drew blood then held his arm up to Amber's lips.

"Drink my love," Mitchell said.

And Amber did her eyes snapping open and strength returning to her as Mitchell's blood ran down her throat. Once she had drank until she was worn out Amber collapsed again unconscious. Mitchell covered her with a blanket then sat next to her and waited.

Mitchell knew that Amber would be confused and upset when she woke up. He could remember only too well what he had seen during the time he transformed from being a human into a vampire. Although Herrick's vampiric venom had kept him in that place between life and death he had still seen the men with sticks who tried to drag him to his afterlife. It had scared him pretty badly and he knew it would scare Amber. Mitchell looked at Amber lying there and smiled. She looked beautiful and although he'd only known her a few hours he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend eternity with. She would be his beautiful deadly bride and the first thing he wanted to do after Amber had awoken was marry her. Then they would be like Ivan and Daisy, two vampires Mitchell had meet before everything went pear shaped. He had been living as a human, including refraining from drinking blood and had begun a relationship with a woman named Lucy Jaggart who he had met the hospital where he had been working. Everything had changed when the funeral parlor that was the vampires headquarters had been blown up and he'd discovered Lucy was behind it and had used him to set up the deaths of the vampires. He had survived because Ivan had shielded him, at the cost of his own life. Ivan's wife Daisy was still alive as she hadn't been at the meeting and after finding out Ivan was dead she had wanted revenge. The two had massacred a train carriage full of people and it had felt amazing to be so remorseless again would Mitchell try to be human. He had decided there was no point in it. He would feed and enjoy the taste of blood running down his throat. After the massacre he'd been completely high on the amount of blood he'd drunk.

Two hours later Amber's eyes snapped open, completely black. She looked at Mitchell in terror and Mitchell knew that she had seen the men with sticks and ropes.

"Its ok my love they can't hurt you," Mitchell soothed her.

"They were going to take me somewhere," Amber said, "Why didn't you warn me," she asked.

"I don't know. I should have warned you. I'm sorry my love," Mitchell said.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and Amber kissed him back.

"I can't wait to see the reactions of those dicks who hurt me now. I'm going to make them scream," Amber said a cruel smirk crossing her face.

"Right now there are some things you need to know. And as I am the vampire that turned you it is my responsibility to help you adjust," Mitchell said.

He began telling her everything she needed to know. Once he was done Amber went to the toilet then when she came back she smiled at Mitchell.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Mitchell smirked knowing that it was time for Amber's first feed.

"This going to be such fun," Mitchell said.

Just then a knock came at the door and Mitchell looked annoyed.

"Oh who the heck would be calling now?" he asked.

Amber shrugged and got to her feet.

"Lets's find out," she said.

Going to the door Amber opened it to find Paul George there. He was one of those who had hurt her and she had no idea what he wanted.

"What the devil do you want?" she asked.

"Oh you've pulled a guy huh. He's too good for you Amber," Paul said, spotting Mitchell who had come up behind her.

"What did you say?" Amber asked dangerously.

"If he knows all the stuff we know about you I doubt he'd want you to stay. Like does he know that you stood me up?" Paul asked.

Amber's blood began to boil.

"Did I really? I don't recall doing that. I think it was you who stood me up if I remember rightly," Amber said.

"You little bitch," Paul said.

The next thing Amber knew he had punched her as hard as he could in the face. Amber snapped her head back but it didn't really hurt.

"Well that tickled," Amber said,

Paul looked confused and Amber smirked. At the same time Mitchell let out a low growl his eyes turning black and his fangs appearing as he slammed Paul up against the wall.

"How dare you touch my fiancée. That's right my fiancée. I'm think going to rip your throat out for that, " Mitchell threatened.

"What the? Who are you. What are you?" Paul asked, horrified at Mitchell's black eyes and fangs.

"It's ok babe he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into," Amber smirked.

Her smile widened as her fangs appeared and her pupils dilated until her eyes were black. Paul looked at Mitchell and back at Amber and frantically tried to break free from Mitchell a scream of horror escaping his lips.

"You've hurt me for the last time Paul George," Amber said.

Paul swung a fist at Mitchell but he blocked it easily.

"You can't hurt us," Mitchell sneered, "so don't even try," he added.

He jerked Paul forward and propelled him into the bedroom part of the unit he was staying in.

"Please let me go. I'm sorry I hurt you," Paul begged looking at Amber.

Both vampires laughed at Paul's attempt to plead for mercy.

Amber grabbed Paul and pulled him close.

"You're just the first. Revenge is going to be mine," Amber said.

She let out a hiss and sank her fangs into the side of his neck drinking deeply. Mitchell had covered Paul's mouth with his hand to muffle his screams as Amber fed. It was mesmerizing and if Mitchell hadn't still been hungry himself he would have kept watching. He bit the other side of Paul's neck and the two vampires fed on him until he was completely dry. Once Paul fel l limp against Amber , Mitchell pushed him away and found Amber's mouth with a kiss. They kissed intently their hands entangling in each other's hair. Then he pulled back to look at Amber. Feeding had given her skin a more lively color.

"You're a real vampire now as your transformation is complete," Mitchell said.

Amber smirked at Mitchell.

"That was so good, so yummy," Amber said.

"You need to go back to where you live at least for the rest of tonight. I'll um clean up here and tomorrow I want us to go to a registry office and get married. Then the world will be our oyster," Mitchell said.

"I liked it when you called me your fiancée," Amber smiled.

The two kissed again and then Amber headed home. She lived on her own which meant that no awkward questions would be asked. At home she cleaned up as she'd gotten some of Paul's blood on her while feeding then went to bed. The next morning she and Mitchell met at the registry office where they were quickly married in a civil ceremony.

"So now what. Do we stay here and you move in with me? Or do we go somewhere else?" Amber asked.

"Well is there anyone else you want to have revenge against?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh my goodness yes," Amber said, an evil grin appearing on her face.

"Well then I'll move in with you for now," Mitchell said.

He took her hand and together they went to Amber's home. Once there it wasn't long before they had consummated their marriage, feeding from each other after they were spent. That night and the nights that followed they lured those who had hurt Amber to their place, and Amber had her revenge. Often they would toy with their victim enjoying the look of terror on their victim's face when he or she realized they intended to kill them and laughing at their pleas for mercy. They would feed then make love after drinking their victim dry. Finally one night after they were spent Amber looked at Mitchell.

"He was the last one," Amber said.

"No matter there are plenty of others out there to feed on," Mitchell said.

Both vampires laughed, evil smirks crossing their faces.

"You know it was often said that if a vampire found their soul mate their powers would grow until they were more powerful than even the old ones. And you know what I believe my powers are growing stronger," Mitchell said.

"I wonder how strong mine will grow?" Amber mused.

As time passed Mitchell and Amber gained a reputation for being a deadly team. Other vampires heard of how they lured people to their place and fed. Mitchell hadn't been that great at disposing of his victims but Amber proved to be great at disposing of the bodies and making the deaths appear to be an accident or suicide.

The two travelled around the world never staying in one place for too long to avoid anyone putting two and two together. The world was their playground and the only obligation they had was to each other and their love. Mitchell was glad he had realized it was a waste of time trying to be human. He was having more fun with Amber than he'd ever had with Herrick. Life was good and he was happy.

End


End file.
